islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas
"Island Of Sodor Chronicles", previously known as "Island of Sodor Chronicles with Thomas" is an American children's comedy animated television series and a second Spin-Off Thomas Series created by Leonard Marion, assisted with TurboJ as the director of the show "Desk Railway Chronicles" after Hero Of The Rails (inspired by the "Desk Railway Chronicles" segment that has been the mid-show feature on Thomas and Friends since Season 13). The series has its origins in LEGO animation of Thomas & Friends created by Marion for HiT Entertainment in favor for reviving LEGO Thomas & Friends Merchandise but in system version after the production bought LEGO once again. Unlike the first Thomas spin-off "Shining Time Station", it is thirty minutes long minus the original Thomas and Friends episodes told by Mr. Conductor and based on Thomas and Friends by Britt Allcroft and the railway series by Rev. W. Awdry. Production Models The pilot live action models were filmed on an extensive model railway layout built at home. The models were built to the Lego scale, known in model railway circles as "L-Gauge". The locomotives used chassis made by Lego with specially made bricks. Plot Ever since after The Trouble With Trains Series and Hero of the Rails, an engine driver, Reggie currently embarked on a journey around the Island of Sodor along with his fellow engine drivers. Escapades abound as he befriended his faithful number one blue tank engine named Thomas and meeting some Really Useful new friends and engines. Telling the true chronicles around the island for more new engines. The Trouble With Trains Series These three movies are before Hero of the Rails and the series. All episodes were portrayed by Lego and other brands instead of CGI Thomas or Model versions of Thomas though references were made. *The Trouble With Trains (UK - 2006 and US - 2010 Reboot) *The Trouble With Trains 2 (UK - 2007 and US - 2011 Reboot) *The Trouble With Trains 3 (UK - 2008 and US - 2012 Reboot) Stop-Motion Series This series both classic and new can be made using Stop Motion for 11 years. The models are portrayed by Legos. As of Series 1, it was intended to be a cross between stopmotion and computer generated animation similar to The Lego Movie. Both the Pilot Series 1 and 2 will be recreated by Animal Logic with redubbed voice cast and diffrent music except the rescue themes from Fireman Sam. *Series 1 (2015) *Series 2 (2016) *Series 3 (2017) *Series 4 (2018) *Series 5 (2019) *Series 6 (2020) *Series 7 (2021) *Series 8 (2022) *Series 9 (2023) *Series 10 (2024) *Series 11 (2025) CGI Series In the final year of Stop Motion, all characters have faces in CGI. In the twelfth series, it was designed in Legos. In the thirteenth, it would not be designed in Legos. It will be designed in computer graphics for the same elements which Arc Productions made Thomas and Friends. *Series 12 (2026) *Series 13 (2027) *Series 14 (2028) *Series 15 (2029) *Series 16 (2030) *Series 17 (2031) *Series 18 (2032) *Series 19 (2033) *Series 20 (2034) *Series 21 (2035) *Series 22 (2036) *Series 23 (2037) *Series 24 (2038) *Series 25 (2039) *Series 26 (2040) Specials and Movies *'Tis a Gift *Thomas Goes Cowboy *Carnival Craze *Railway Trip *One in the Family *The Great Railway Show Rematch *The Great Fire Of Sodor *The Engines' Christmas Special *Sodor's Ultimate Firefighter Heroes Reworked *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *The Adventure Begins *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *The Great Race *Journey Beyond Sodor Miscellaneous Special Episodes *Thomas and the International Engines Trivia *The Sodor Fire Department is Fireman Sam referenced. *The models are adapted with LEGO City models. *"More Stories about Thomas and his Friends" and "Thomas' Chronicles" are both working titles. *"Calling All Engines!" and "The Great Discovery" are supposedly created after The Trouble With Trains Series, but was scrapped when "Hero of the Rails" took their place. *Every model had modifications throughout the television series, these include: ** Pilot Series: ***Thomas, Toby, Duck, Diesel, and Mavis were incorrectly depicted as 0-4-0's, which they used the Lego 9V Motor. ***Every tank engine are scaled 16 studs long and 6 studs wide. ***Both James and Edward incorrectly used Ivatt 2MT tenders. ***Every Sodor Engine out of Lego used black wheels on their chassis like James. ***The express coaches are portrayed by 10015 Lego passenger wagons. ***The stations are portrayed by the 7897 LEGO CITY train station (belongs to the passenger train set), and the 7997 LEGO CITY train station. ***The Narrow Gauge engines out of Lego (including Victor) are supposedly to be 4/5-wide, but they were 6-wide for unknown reasons. ****However, they can pull standard gauge rolling stock, like the Wooden Railway, Tomy/Trackmaster, and Take-N-Play. ***The rolling stock are portrayed by prototypes made by BlokBricks. ****The Troublesome Trucks are portrayed by coal wagons and open wagons. ****The flatbeds are portrayed by trunk wagons. ****The boxcars are portrayed by beverage wagons. ***Tidmouth Sheds and Percy are stylized just the same in the Railway Series. ***The tenders for the tender engines used the Lego 9-Volt Train Motor which means they have four wheels instead of six. ***Gordon's buffers are supposed to be rectangular, but shaped circle for using the Lego piece, 4022 Buffer/Clutch. ***Henry's wheel arches were two studs short. ***Toby and Mavis' buffers are supposed to be round but shaped rectangular for using the Lego piece, 45708 Buffer Plough. ***Annie and Clarabel are missing their front windows. ***The font of Annie and Clarabel's names are Kristen ITC. **Series 1: ***The models were made in Lego Digital Designer. ***Thomas is missing his tail lamp. ***Both James and Edward permanently used the same tenders since Thomas and Friends. ***Every Sodor engine out of Lego now used the same color wheels on their chassis. ***The Narrow Gauge engines out of Lego (including Victor and Millie) are the same which can fit on 4-wide track, similar to Ninjago or Hero Factory. ***The stations, Troublesome Trucks and other freight cars, express coaches, Tidmouth Sheds, and Percy are stylized permanently the same in the Television Series of Thomas and Friends. ***Caitlin, Connor, Millie, Ashima, Vinnie, Axel, and Shane had rectangular buffers on their front ends. ***Marion and Skiff reused the friction-ended ball-cup Lego pieces from the Lego Mixels series. ***The Arlesdale Railway engines are 6-wide, but they also appear in fantasies since "Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. ****Similar to the Narrow Gauge Engines, their 6-wide versions can fit on 4-wide track. ***Philip is missing his brake pipes from the sides of his undercarriage. ***Ashima incorrectly depicted rectangular-shaped buffers on the front end which had the snow plough added. ***Vinnie and Shane's tenders incorrectly had eight wheels instead of twelve. **CGI Series: ***The show is all in CGI footage due to the same style as Thomas and Friends. Category:Television Series Category:Tank engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Stop Motion Voice Actors